familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906)
Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) 26th Vicar of Härnösand, Sweden (b. May 26, 1822, Sweden - d. 1906, Sweden) Parents: *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) who was the 18th Assistant Vicar of Torsåker, Sweden and later the Vicar in Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) Siblings His siblings included: Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) Vicar of Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889; Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-?) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who was the schoolteacher as well as choirmaster and church organist at Ytterlännäs in Sweden; and Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a twin of Elsa and worked as a surveyor who married Annette Brandell (1820-?). Marriage: He married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) on August 26, 1849 in Norra Rada, Varmland, Sweden. Children *Karl Herman Israel Näslund (1852-?) *Johan Teodor Näslund (1856-?) Swedish biography f. 26 maj 1822 i Vem-dalen, Hede pastorat, son af komm. i Torsåker v. pastor Israel Næslund och Johanna Gustava Ruuth. Stud. i Ups. vt. 1842, prästv. 16 juli 1845till komm. adj. i Ytterlännäs, förestod under jan. 1847 och maj 1848 någraveckor sacellanien i Högsjö;. past. adj. i Sollefteå 20 juni 1849, sköttepastoralvården därst. under khdens deltagande i riksdagen 1853-54. Så-som sökande till kapellansysslan på Hemsön uppfördes han ej på konsist.-förslaget, men klagade hos K. Maj:t, erhöll 3. rummet och vid valet de flestarösterna samt utn. till kapellpred. å Hemsön 14 nov. 1853, tilltr. 1 maj1885. Afl. past. examen 31 mars 1859. Med begärdt afsked från kapellpr.tjänsten utn. till högmässopredikant och t. f. pastor i Hsand 13 juli 1859,khde i Näs pastorat 9 dec. 1864, tilltr. 1 maj 1866; folkskoleinspektörunder åren 1870 och 71. Utn. khde i Ragunda 6 nov. 1871; tilltr. 1 dec.Första året efter tillträdet måste han ensam sköta 3 af pastoratets kyrkor.L. N. O. 1 dec. 1887. Den vördnadsvärde, präktige församlingsherden af-led 10 nov. 1906 och begrofs d. 22 i samma månad af kontr. prosten Ol.Löfvenmark, som i ett sedan tryckt tal sympatiskt skildrat den aflidnesminne, hans Gudi hängifna sinne, hans stora osjälfviskhet hans rika kär-lek, mognad och luttrad i en lång trons och lidandets skola. Betecknandeför khde Næslunds sinnelag och hans ömhet för ortens fattiga är i syn-nerhet en af minnestecknaren omtalad episod, då han en gång efter atthafva uppburit 6,900 kronor i skogsmedel för flera år, några dagar se-nare med strålande ansikte utbrast: "Nu har jag bara 900 kronor kvar"!Det hade blifvit hans andra natur att utan ringaste anspråk på tack ochlön göra godt och glömma sig själf för andra. Under hans pastorstid bi-föll Kgl. Maj:t 21 juli 1876 en ansökan från Köttsjö byamän i Ragundas:n att få anlägga egen begrafningsplats för sina döda.G. 1) 26/8 1849 m. Emma Maria Falk, f. i Råda (Värml.) 23/5 1817, dotteraf Herman Adolf Falk, öfver- och hofjägmästare, och Brita Kristina Geijer;d. i Hsand 22/9 1860;2) 1862 m. Charlotta Sofia Berg, f. i Göteborg 17/4 1825, dotter af spegel-fabrikören därst. Johan Martin Berg och Johanna Charlotta Jonsson; sjuklig,d. 10/11 1895.Barn i förra giftet: Johan Theodor, d. 26/9 1860, 3 år 9 m. 27 d.; Carl HermanIsrael, f. 13/5 1852 i Sollefteå, agent; Johan Emanuel, f. 13/5 1852 tvill., d. 1853;i senare g.: Johan Gustaf, f. 1863, d. s. å.; Carl Johan, f. 5/4 1864 i Hsand. stud.1882, landtbruksinspektor.Tr.:Predikan på 22. sönd. eft. Tref. (i: Predikningar af Hernösands stiftsprester 2. 1884).